ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Apprentice
Ben 10 Apprentice is a new series about Ben adjusting with his new team the DNA Force. The story arc of season 1 and 2 are very different Season 1 Cooltext656093459.png|Ben 10 Apprentice Season 2 logo Cooltext656091331 (1).png|Ben 10 Apprentice Season 1 logo Ben with the help of DNA Force want to destroy the virus in Omnitrix and want to find out the connection between Paradox and Eon. Season 2 Ben's Omnitrix failiure leads to a blast which results in the formation of 5 new Alien Heroes and a new Villian who revealed to be him. Characters Ben Tennyson: The main pratogonist of Season 1 and Main antogonist in Season 2. With a New advance version of omnitrix he is able to transform into new alien by merging his DNA of his old Aliens. He is now said to be 17 years and have the power to transform into Anodite by merging his DNA with Omnitrix. As the Series progress a virus in his Omnitrix infected him and tranform him into Ben who Want to rule the world. Season 1 DNA Force They are the humans who used to be the plumbers but form their own team to fight Aliens as well as monsters created and invading the Earth. They have the permission to kill or to arrest aliens. *'Jane Drake': A 14 year old girl who is Julie's cousin. She use Blasters and is said to be weak at combat part. Ben used to drop her to Gwen's house as she also want take part in combat fight. She was also a member of Team Mutate. She has a crush on Ben despite of being her cousin's boyfriend. *'Peter Druke': He is the Director of DNA Force. This 24 year old man uses to be seen talking to Max Tennyson and other Plumber Royal. *'Rahul Arora': Like Kevin, he is 18 and have a power to transform into Monster. He is an Indian and is given a reward from his Masters to get the power of 5 Attributes (Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Lightning) and 5 Animals. Villians *'Paradox': Although being friendly with Ben from past years, Paradox is now getting suspicious in front of Ben's eyes, making a question in his mind that " What is the relation between Paradox and Eon or Is Paradox the new Eon?" *'Eon': One of the strongest villian Ben had faced and He has returned with more power and with the power of that alien, Ben could never expect. Season 2 Ben's Apprentice Before Ben was turned evil by the virus, he was given an oppurtunity to teach some human rookies. But when virus in Ultramatrix took over, a radiation occurs giving the rookies superpowers *Josh: Oldest member and the leader of Team. He have the power of Electricity manupulation. He uses a bike to travel and can use his electricity to make it move even more faster. *Die: He is very quite and lack in conversation. He have the power to change his personality to give himm power like anger ( giving him super strength), happy( giving him speed), Sad (giving him invisibility). *Shake: He is a very cool though he is fat and likes to eat. He can control gravity but use it for defensive tactics only. *Alley: List of Ben 10 Apprentice/Season 2|Season 2* Ben's Apprentice Before Ben was turned evil by the virus, he was given an oppurtunity to teach some human rookies. But when virus in Ultramatrix took over, a radiation occurs giving the rookies superpowers *Josh: Oldest member and the leader of Team. He have the power of Electricity manupulation. *Die: He is very quite and lack in conversation. He have the power a personality change of anger ( giving him super strength), happy( giving him speed), Sad (giving him invisibility). *Shake: He is a very cool though he is fat and likes to eat. He have the power metal. Chapters List Of Ben 10 Apprentice Episode Transformation Ben's Fusion Alien *Lithosfire: by merging the DNA of Heatblast, DiamondHead, Chromastone this alien have a power to control flame, Manupulate rocks and absorbing power. *SonicDrive: By merging the DNA of Greymatter, Echo Echo, Brainstorm, and Upgrade this alien have super intelligence, Sonic blasts, Electrical Volts and merging machines to his body. *GreenAqua: By merging the DNA of Wildbine, Ripjaws, Swampfire. *HeavyLoader: a rhino tybe alien who is taller than humangosaurs original height. He is big but also fast and strong. His symbol is quite huge forming a lock in his ambour. Rahul's Monsters *RockTauro: have the power of bull and attribute of Earth *AeroKaka: Have the power of crow and attribute of Air *SerpTail: have the power of serpant and attribute of Water *SpiderCurrent: have the powe of spider and attribute of Lightning *SinghBurn: have the power of lion and attribute of Fire Mega Merge Beings created due to the fusion of energy of ultramatrix and Rahul's power *Dragsaur: An alien dragon *Shadow RPG For Ben 10 Apprentice RPG Go To: Ben 10 Omniverse Evolution and Ben 10: Ken's Omniverse Category:Series